History of Aros
Before Plague: Before Angliyans Arrive (-147Bp) The Iran People: In the lands where today is the Free and Independent Republic of Aros livined over a millennium ago, some of the many ancient tribes that have sprouted in Fiarra and scattered across the continent by creating new peoples. The native ancestors who inhabited Aros until the arrival of Angliyans were the Irans, one of these people, who in approximately 400Bp created various alliances with other tribes and became a great tribal power. They occupied lands in what is now Aros, sempervirens, southern Ferrata and much of Ordland, built a memorable empire in relation to his time. The Irans were a well structured and developed group, although they have a huge inferiority with relative to foreign peoples of the old world, the same as those responsible for mastering territories of New Vexillium and cause the extinction of various civilizations that arose from new continents. In a way, the Irans had an enormous importance for vexillian evolution, they are much admired by scientists and researchers because of its technological heritage and social knowledge left to their colonizers. Currently there are groups derived from ancient Irans, which still preserve the same name, they are mainly in the state of Januar (Aros), Northeast sempervirens and in some villages of Ordland. The Angliyans: The ethnic group that now make up the majority of Aros's society are descendants of Angliyans, coming from the former Angliya Empire (700Bp), an original people of southern Longerath that after spending centuries of conflict and divisions, obtained stability with the end of Longerathian War (427Bp the 138Bp). This war was responsible for fragmenting the Angliyodascunya kingdom in 156Bp and divide it into several parts, giving training Angliya, a new strong and developed nation. The Angliyans constituted a rich civilization and developed in the Old Continent. Possessed technologies ahead of time and high geographical knowledge that allowed the condition that one of the great explorers of the ancient world in the period of navigations. Approximately in the year 450Bp they crossed the Cislendian Ocean and began to spread to many areas throughout New Vex, then they built small villages as a symbol of ownership in areas where today is Aros, Porto Capital, Ordland, San Patricio and Nova Luxa ( Ordland). The first village was founded in Aros was Nigel in 147Bp with 200 people, formalizing the making of possession of Aroyoak (name given the first colony of Fiarra.) by Angliyans. Near NIGEL found flat fields, quite fertile, cut by a lush river where there was no native traces, these factors influenced to Aroyoake was an extremely prosperous mining colony. * The arrival - 147Bp: *Note.:' 147Ap was officially over a long period, the official date of the discovery of Aros, but during the revolutions that took the power of the dictator in 316Bp was claimed by the revolutionaries there were no curtsies the date of the settlers invasion and it was canceled as a national holiday. This initiative it is a social and cultural aspect of movement Arosian people that does not allow recovery of dominant and oppressive figures, as was the case of Angliyans in relation to the natives. Angliyans Ocupation (147Bp - 0) From Arrival to the Battle of Solomon: After the arrival of Anglyians, the colony of Aroyoake developed; Apart from Nigel, there were other villages such as Viânia-147Bp, Alagoon-146Bp, Queta-145Bp, Meridi-145Bp, Meerton Island-145Bp, Gichadia-145Bp and Canova-144Bp. During this period of establishment and construction of villages, there were no immediate contact of natives and settlers, but with the expansion to the north toward Queta village noticed the presence of natives who were in small amounts in the region between the Vaduz and Son Guard rivers. The first contacts were peaceful, but 10 years after arrival in 137Ap when settlers crossed the Crown Mountain Range by Nigel Strait they were faced with the immense Iran Empire and were greeted hostilely. Years after -122Bp landed a huge army of Angliyans in the grand and prosperous colony Aroyoake. With the various treaties made from Longerathian War, ending centuries of war and pacifying the relationship between countries of Longerath, Angliya won a major force political, military and also economic due to the success of the colonies. This fact enabled full attention to the interests in the colonies, including the ambitious military campaign that aimed to overthrow the Inca Empire and occupy the interior of the territory. Thus, with the superiority of the military power of Angliyia the campaign was successful, but the estimated time of their assignment was at most two years and the results obtained were 6 years of bloodshed between Irans and Angliyans soldiers, which It became known as the Historic Battle of Salomon (122Bp-116Bp). The Battle of Salomon was a massacre of the Irans that were decimated regions where it was defined the new boundaries of Cologne Aroyoake. After the incident was a tragic persecution of Irans, stimulated by the failure of sentiment Anglyia war plans that was generated by the resistance of the natives and the rivalry of war. This fact resulted in the refuge of the Irans in hard to reach places in Aroyoake Mountains, who were living in humble conditions of rural life and patriarchal system. '''*Note.: "''with the expansion to the north toward Queta village noticed the presence of natives who were in small amounts in the region between the Vaduz and Son Guard rivers." ''The reason there are few native inhabitants in the coastal area of Aros is explained by the fact that the Irans have been originated from the interior of the continent, so the presence of extensive mountain range that bisects the country occasioned in the confines of the local people. However, there were still nomadic people who ventured into the mountains and when exceeded reaching the wide coastal plains they were in some significant groups.'' The Colonial Exploration: After Plague: Post Plague Period (0 - 53Ap) Aroyoakans Renaissance (53Ap - 156Ap) Arosians Age (156Ap - 241Ap) Merité Colonization ( 241Ap - 298Ap) Independence (298Ap - 302Ap) Sagres Dictadorship and the Fight of Freedom (302Ap - 316Ap) The Free and Independent Republic (316Ap-) Extra: History of Meerton Island History of Gichadia History of Aroyoake (Delgamia) Cultural History of Aros Category:Aros Category:History Category:History of the New Continents